This invention relates to bathroom convenience accessory utility-rack apparatus of various sorts, and in particular to shallow tray-like configuration with self-adjusting mounting-bracket provision, suitable for substantially rust-resistant service in a frequently high-humidity environment.
Heretofore, there was at least one known invention (U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,936/filed October 1987) devised as an elongated leak-proof "planter-bowl" to be installed atop a room-partition, including a relatively complex arrangement of screw-stud(with securing wing-nut fastner) attachable/detatchable cooperating lateral-support L-brackets which are made so as to provide two laterally opposed and slidably-adjustable legs at each end of the bowl assembly, thereby being capable of straddling various widths of partition-walls anywhere from 2-inches to 43/4-inches in width, thereby essentially resulting in a balanced centering effect of the planter-bowl upon the partition top.
Another U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,998/filed February 1984) shows what is referred to as a "combined shower-door shelf and planter", which sets forth an elongated bracket which merely rests in balance upon the top of the existing tubshower headerbar member; and features a series of equally spaced holes, which serve to receive a plurality of conventional small individual flower-pots.
Finally, another U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,499/filed August 1983) teaches a type of mounting-framework serving as a fixture in support of goods within a transport-vehicle, the only relevant feature here being an arrangement of bifurcated-flanges serving to locate the mounting-pad surfaces securely against the wall-ribs of the vehicle.
Therefore, the inventor hereof believes he has devised a substantially new and useful improvement over the previously described relevant art patents, and so has set about to produce this new product under the tentative tradename HandiCaddi-Mfg./Mkt.Company of SanDiego, Calif.; which shall now be set forth in pertinent detail.